


A Walk in the Forest

by captain_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: During a short walk through the forest surrounding the camp, Washington accidentally comes upon a passionate scene. The sight and sounds plagues his thoughts for weeks until he can't take it anymore. It's time for him to face his feelings. At the end of the day, all Washington knows for sure is that all of this is Aaron Burr's fault.





	A Walk in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea and ran with it. I think it turned out pretty well!

He needed a moment alone. Just a single moment where he didn’t have to listen to a report or think about their next move. It's selfish. Unbecoming of a man of his status, but that didn’t stop Washington from walking into the trees. The sights and sounds of the camp slowly faded away. Soon the smell of fire and unwashed men vanished, replaced with the scent of pine and clean air. Here he could gather his thoughts. He could take the time to put himself back together. His soldiers saw him as an immovable force, unaffected by the pressures of the world, and that's what he needed them to believe. Even his aides, though they knew of his temper, could never know about his doubts and dark thoughts. He wanted freedom. It sang in his blood and soul, yet there was no possible way to measure the price they would have to pay for it. Forever, he would be haunted by the names of the men who lost their lives in this fight. They would follow him for the rest of his days. 

The birds sang in the trees. A pair of small rabbits ran through the bushes. Mother nature carried on as the human world threw itself into chaos. Suddenly Washington was reminded of how small he truly was. No matter how many people look up to him or how much power he wielded, he was nothing compared to the rest of this vast world around them. It was humbling in a way. If he failed, God he prayed he didn't, someone would rise from his ashes. The world would keep going after he was gone. His footsteps crushed fallen leaves and sticks. Autumn was slowly changing the landscape around them, and winter would be close behind, but for now he planned to enjoy the calm, pleasant scene while he could. The wind blow through the branches above his head, and for a brief second Washington shut his eyes. He wished he was back on his farm in Virginia caring for his land and animals. Back home where the grass was green and lush as far as the eye could see. Where the Potomac River reflected the morning sun. He missed his home just like everyone else. Missed more peaceful times when he wasn’t worried about a knife coming for his back. 

Washington forced his eyes opened and continued to walk, letting his thoughts focus more and more on the forest rather than himself. A new noise joined nature's song. At first, he chalked the strange sounds as being from a creature and ignored it as he tracked on, but soon it grew louder and clearer. The grunts were far too human. Too familiar in a way Washington didn't want to think about. A few more steps and he found the source. Cleverly hidden against a thick tree trunk and blocked by a series of tall ferns was a couple in the middle of a lover's embrace. Washington should turn back now and leave as quietly as possible, yet his feet were frozen in place. 

One man was still wearing his uniform jacket, though his face was hidden against the neck of the other. His trousers pushed down just enough to give him the freedom to move. The other person...well Washington would know that man anywhere. There's no mistaking Aaron Burr's face, nor his perfectly shaved head. His....partner had him pressed against the tree as he rocked his hips. His arms were wrapped around the man’s back, clinging to the coat as if his life depended on it. Together they created a song of passion and desire. Every moan, gasp, and soft whisper twists together into a perfect symphony. 

"Harder," Aaron commanded. "Harder!" 

"Quiet," the other hissed. 

"No one’s around." He assured him, unaware of their audience, of Washington’s eyes on them. 

"God you take it so well,” the man praised. “So fucking tight. Just like Rich said you’d be.” 

"Shut up and break me. Make me feel it,” Aaron ordered, his voice going up in pitch. He let out a loud choked noise as the man dipped his head lower to attack Aaron’s chest. 

Washington, finally, freed his feet and turned in the other direction. He tried to be as quiet as possible to avoid alerting the other men, though he doubted they could hear much over their own sounds. Once he believed he was far enough away, he found his own tree to press his back against as he attempted to gather his thoughts. He was not unaffected by the displace. His trousers suddenly felt tight. His heart felt as if it was going to escape his chest with how hard it was beating. Perhaps if it was anyone else he wouldn’t have been so captivated, but since it was Aaron Burr....Washington cursed himself, using every insult he could think of. He needed to stop having such thoughts and emotions when it came to the other man. 

He blamed Montgomery, God rest his soul, for the countless letters he used to write about his young aide. He boasted about Aaron’s skills and personality, pointing out time and time again how levelheaded and trained his aide was compared to the stories he heard about Washington’s own aides. When news reached Washington about the other General's death and how Burr had risked his own life to retrieve the man’s body from the field, he knew he had to meet the young man who had so much courage, and who earned Monty’s highest praise. Given what he’d heard from other people about Burr, the death of his parents at a young age and rumors about an uncle who believed respect could be forced, he’d been expecting a young man similar to Hamilton or Laurens. A young man with dreams of proving himself even if it meant dying; however, Burr quickly proved to be everything Washington’s other aides weren’t. 

For one, he was more polite than any of them, quiet and calculating as he surveyed the room before speaking. Even when Hamilton and Laurens, who apparently had meet Burr before, tried to get under his skin. He stood fast and barely showed a reaction besides rolling his eyes. He was also quite handsome. Pretty in a way, though Washington would never admit his opinion to anyone else. He’d wanted to keep Burr on as an aide, but it became very clear to him that the man would do much better in the field. He could handle the chaos of battle, and as Monty has said, Burr saw the bigger picture better than others his own age. Even Lafayette spent too much time waxing poetry about war instead of seeing the darker side. A leader dying in battle by making careless mistakes could not help them win the war, but a leader who knew when to charge and when to retreat, who kept track of his men over himself and thought five steps ahead of his enemies could lead them to victory. Hamilton and Laurens had been livid when Washington placed Burr directly under General Putnam as a lieutenant colonel, but the young man proved himself within a few weeks. 

Putnam sang Burr’s praises just as often as Monty had. General Lee complained that he wanted Burr instead. Suddenly Washington had Generals arguing over who should get the lieutenant colonel like children fighting over a toy soldier. Washington told them to sort it out themselves. He had enough to deal with and didn’t need Burr distracting him; however, even after he’d removed the temptation from his surroundings, thoughts of Burr still came to him at night. 

And now this. He closed his eyes to try and calm himself, but images of Burr’s face twisted in pleasure flashed in his mind. The sounds he made echoed in Washington’s ears. Jealousy burned in his stomach. He had no right to be envious. No right to judge. What Burr did in his own time was his own business. Washington should not care. But he did. He cared a lot. He shook his head, rubbing at his forehead as if he could push away the images as he pushed away from the tree and headed back to camp. The purpose of his walk had been to clear his mind, but now it was twice as muddy. 

“Your excellency,” Benjamin appeared out of nowhere, a habit of his as a spymaster. “I’ve been looking for you. New letters have arrived from Congress.” He’d used Washington’s secondary title, meaning something was wrong and it needed to be addressed as soon as possible. 

“I’m on my way,” he replied, pushing away any thoughts of Burr as he turned his focus to his job. He wouldn’t let it affect him. He couldn’t let himself give into temptation no matter how attractive the other man was. Washington had an image to uphold. Seeking out desires did not suit a man of his position. He had to be better than any other man. He’d already pushed aside his feelings for months. He could continue to do so until the end of the war. 

He foolishly believed he’d be able to forget. That he’d be able to move beyond what he saw, but that was not the case. Maybe he would have if it wasn’t for Burr’s presence throughout camp. Washington became hyper aware of the younger man when he walked with Lafayette for his weekly inspection. The Frenchman told him time and time again that the soldiers enjoyed seeing their General among them, and now it was a routine event. Men stopped to bow their heads at him. Some approached to thank him or to give him praise. Their words fell on deaf ears as Washington noticed Burr standing off a distance. 

Another soldier, one Washington could not name, was leaning over the lieutenant colonel and at first their conversation appeared to be nothing beyond friendly, but then there was a shift. It was so subtle, so small that Washington was sure he would have overlooked it had he not seen Burr in the forest previously. He reached up to place his hand on the other man’s shoulder as he shifted his hips out to the side just enough. His smile turned from innocent to cunning. The new pose sent fire coursing through Washington’s veins. The unknown man looked around them before taking Burr’s wrist and pulling him away. The General knew what they were going to do. He could imagine how it would go. His imagination tortured him for the rest of the day long into the evening. 

If it had only occurred once then Washington would have been able to overlook it. He was sure of that, but the following week his eyes found Burr again. This time it’s a different man, but the scene plays out the same way though Burr places his hand on the man’s hip instead of on his shoulder and he leans in close to whisper something in the man’s ear. They disappear soon after and Washington is left wondering just how many men Burr has drawn out into the woods. He shouldn’t care. He doesn’t care. At least that’s what he tells himself; however, when he lays down in his bed he can’t help but wonder. Burr’s words haunt him in his dreams. 

_Harder._

_Break me._

_Make me feel it._

When Washington started to lose sleep he decided that enough was enough. He needed to put an end to this once and for all. Not even a battle was enough to distract him from his desires and thoughts. After the smoke cleared, Washington sent word for Lieutenant Colonel Burr to report to his headquarters for a report. None of his aides thought twice about the request. Burr’s unit was in the thick of it, and it was not unusual for Washington to want a full recount of events from a soldier further down the pecking order to ensure that he got the details correct. Burr appeared within late in the evening, his uniform slightly dirty yet from the battle, but without any major injuries. 

“You asked for me, your excellency?” he wondered as he stepped into the office. A set of candles kept Washington’s desk lit while the sun started to disappear behind the horizon through the window. It was too warm outside to have a fire, but Washington had a number of candles ready for when it got darker still. 

“I did. Shut the door,” Washington ordered. Burr gave him a look, but made no comment as he swung the door shut behind him before making his way further into the room. 

“Other reports placed your unit at the center of the fight. How did you fare?” he asked before Burr had another chance to speak. He grabbed a piece of parchment and picked up his quill to take notes. 

“We fared better than I expected,” Burr answered, putting his hands behind his back and tilting his head just enough to the side, creating a coy, innocent look. Washington quickly turned his attention to the parchment in front of him. “We lost fifteen men during the last battle and have yet to replace them. I was concerned we’d be unable to hold the line as well as before due to being short handed; however, the men acted with courage and held their ground to maintain our advantage. General Lafayette’s unit came to our aid in time to enforce our line, though we did take on two castualies. Which I reported to General Putnam.” None of that was news to Washington. He’d already spoken with Putnam and Lafayette, who told him similar information, yet he still took notes to keep up with the charade. Burr started at him the whole time. God those eyes. They shouldn’t affect him as much as they did. Why did Burr have to be attractive, brave, and smart? It wasn’t fair. 

“Anything else you wish to add?” Washington wondered as he finished his notes. 

“Not that I can’t think of, sir,” Aaron replied. “Though I have a question for you.” 

“Then ask.” 

“I already gave my full report to General Putnam, who I believe relayed the details to you earlier. So why ask for another report from me when I’m sure I have no new information to provide?” 

Curse him for being so smart. Washington set his quill down as he thought of an answer. What was his plan here? Did he even have one? No. Of course he didn't. Because he was blind and dumb when it came to Burr. Lord help him this man could be his downfall if Washington didn’t get his act together and fix his head on straight. 

“I’ve found that there are times when colonels, and even majors, leave out important details in their reports to avoid upsetting their superiors, but those same men are willing to tell the truth to me after I make it clear they will be safe from any trouble,” he explained. If he learned anything from this war it was how to lie by telling the truth as much as possible. “I highly doubt you would ever act this way; however, it was your company that faced the most fire and I wished to hear firsthand how things went, and to ask if your unit needs anything besides more men.” 

“General Putnam has already issued more supplies, and I cannot think of anything else we would need,” Burr answered. 

“If that changes, inform me at once and I’ll see that you get what you need,” Washington assured him. Something flashed over Burr’s face too quickly for Washington to make it out. 

“I’ll be sure to report to you if there are any changes,” Burr replied, nodding his head towards Washington before stepping towards the door. “I’ll take my leave now.” Washington nodded in agreement, but then Burr paused with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Unless...”

“Unless?” Washington echoed. 

“Is there anything else you need, sir?” he wondered, his voice softer than before, “Or anything you want?” Just like that the air in the room shifted. The polite look in Burr’s eyes turned dark and he offered Washington an innocent smile that spoke volumes. Washington was out of his chair before he knew what he was doing. 

“I want many things,” he answered, slowly moving his way across the room towards the other man. Burr removed his hand from the doorknob and turned to face him head on. Washington felt like a predator stalking towards his prey. His stomach heated up at the image of sinking his teeth into Burr’s neck to claim his prize. “Many things that I don’t believe you’ll be able to supply.” 

“If you don’t ask, then you’ll never know,” Burr said as he came within inches of him. He had to tilt his head to maintain Washington’s stare. 

“Be careful, Lieutenant Burr,” Washington warned. “You shouldn't make offers you cannot fulfill.” 

“I’m confident of my abilities,” he whispered, reaching out to place a hand on Washington’s chest. At first, the General panicked, believe that Burr wished to push him away. Had he overstepped? Did he misunderstand the man’s question? Thankfully, his fears are chased away as Burr slide his hand down to rest on his hip suggestively, never breaking his stare with Washington. 

“Do you plan to lead me into the forest then?” Washington asked without thinking, but it was too late now. He might as well go with it. “There are countless trees for us to choose from that I’m sure will fit your requirements.” 

“So it was you,” Burr declared with a bright smile that warmed Washington’s hearts. “I swore to God that I heard someone that day, but I wasn’t sure.” 

“You mean to tell me that being seen wasn’t part of your plan? You seem to take men off into the wilderness quite often. It has to be only a matter of time before someone sees you. Does getting caught excite you?” 

“Have you been watching me, General?” 

“Perhaps I have.” 

“Does it bother you that I let other men take me?” Burr whispered. His words sent a shiver down Washington’s spine. “Do you wish it were you instead?” His hand trailed up from Washington’s hip to rest on his chest again. It felt like a brand even through his clothes. He didn’t give an answer to the questions. He feared that if he did he would reveal too much. Instead, he placed his hand on the door next to Burr’s head, trapping him there as he leaned forward. 

“How many men have you gone through? How many have you seduced?” 

“Too many to count, but I have a confession, sir,” he replied softly. Washington raised an eyebrow at the words and the added title. 

“Then confess,” he suggested. “Speak the truth and I promise you will face no trouble.” 

“I wish each and every one of of them was you.” 

“Do not taunt me,” Washington warned. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Burr replied, grabbing onto Washington’s jacket. “I speak the truth. Since I first came here, maybe even before that when Monty used to talk about you. I can’t get you out of my head, yet I also can’t have-” 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Washington sharply cut him off before the man had a chance to spin himself in circles. 

“Do it,” he challenged. 

The thin string that had been holding Washington's control in place snapped. He crowded Burr against the door and pressed his lips against the younger man’s. Like drinking water after walking through a dessert, the feeling of Burr’s lips against him satisfied a deep need inside him. He grabbed the back of Burr’s head as he deepened the kiss. Burr’s hand snuck underneath his jacket, then paused near the buttons of his shirt. Washington broke the kiss to look at Burr. 

“I don’t want this to be the only time,” Burr said, the longing clear in his tone. 

“It won’t be. Nor will this time happen here. An office is no place for this,” he replied. 

“An office is an improvement from trees,” Burr pointed out. Washington took a moment to kiss him again, wanting to steal as many moments as possible before he moved the man away from the door. They were in luck. The house he’d taken as his quarters was too small for multiple people, but another large house was nearby. His aides had taken up resident there, though they tried time and time again to force Washington into the large space. Nevertheless, Washington was still careful when he opened the door of his office. The foyer was empty, the front door of the house shut tight. He reached for Burr’s hand and guided him out of the office. 

“Should I make a joke about my honor and you taking me to bed so quickly?” Burr wondered with a grin as they made their way up the stairs to the small bedroom. 

“Did I say I was taking you to bed?” Washington replied with a matching smile as he shut the door behind them. “Maybe I only wish to rest my head and it’s you who threatens my honor.” 

“You can rest after,” he suggested, grabbing Washington by his jacket and pulling him down into a rough kiss. Again his hands disappeared underneath, running along Washington’s chest and around his waist. Washington wrapped his arms around Burr and held him close as he tried to decide where to start. 

“Bed,” Burr ordered. 

“You’re rather bossy,” Washington warned as he let the man lead him over to the narrow bed. 

“I know what I want,” he replied, “and I intend to get it.” He tried to push Washington back onto the bed; however, Washington stood firm and gave him a smirk. Burr pouted, clearly frustrated with him, and decided to attack his clothes instead. He shoved at Washington's jacket until the General gave in and allowed him to push it down his arms, but he stopped Burr before he could get to the buttons of his shirt. 

“Aaron,” he muttered, testing the name on his tongue. Burr’s- Aaron’s eyes widened at the sound before a soft expression appeared on his face. “I wish to be clear that this is what you want.”

“It is. It very much is,” Aaron assured him. “Though I wouldn’t mind more than this. Perhaps having you completely.” 

“I am yours to have if you wish.” 

“Then I plan to stake my claim.” 

“Go ahead,” Washington encouraged him, watching as Aaron made quick work of the buttons. He shoved the clothing aside, not taking the time to remove it completely before his hands started to run over Washington’s skin. 

“It’s not fair,” he muttered as his fingertips ran over Washington’s stomach. It took everything in the General’s power not to giggle at the touch. “It’s as if you were sculpted from stone.” 

“You flatter me,” Washington said, kissing his forehead, “I’m simply a man.” 

“A man that could tear a tree out of the ground.” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that, pulling Aaron in for a sweet kiss as he helped the man remove his own coat and shirt. 

“You act as if you’re not impressive yourself,” Washington commented, running his own hands up and down Aaron’s bare sides. 

“Not like you,” Aaron argued. He gave a gentle nudge that Washington knew meant he wanted him back on the bed, but Washington wasn’t about to let Aaron have the upper hand. 

“I overheard you that day,” he admitted. A confused look appeared on Aaron’s face. “That day in the forest. I heard some curious things.” 

“Things like?” Aaron asked, licking his lips. Washington chased after his tongue before it could disappear. He nipped at it just a bit, not enough to hurt but enough to send a message. Aaron gasped, practically throwing himself into Washington’s arms. 

“I plan to take you, Aaron. To break you.” 

“God yes,” he quickly agreed. “Take me.” 

Washington turned them around and pushed Aaron back onto the bed. He gave the man a moment to get comfortable before placing himself on top with his knees on either side of Aaron’s legs and his hands pressed into the mattress by his head. 

“There are so many things I want to do to you,” he warned as he kissed Aaron’s neck. “I’m not even sure where to start, but I know by the end of this you’ll be begging.” 

“I don’t beg,” Aaron replied, wrapping his arms around Washington’s shoulders, “but you can try.” That was quite the challenge if Washington had ever heard one. He kissed Aaron’s neck a little longer before biting at a nice spot where his shoulder started. 

“Yessss,” Aaron hissed, clinging to Washington as he sucked a mark into his skin. 

“Mine,” Washington growled in his ear as he move to the other side. 

“Don’t get cocky,” Aaron warned, “I wouldn’t say you’ve proved yourself yet.” Washington gave him a look, capturing his lips for a quick kiss as his hands move to rub against his chest and stomach. Aaron sighed softly into the kiss, melting into the mattress as Washington worked. Even after he himself had grown tired of the movement he kept doing it. Aaron broke the kiss to give him a look, but Washington ignored him. 

“Get on with it.” 

“I’m taking my time. Treating you right,” Washington argued. 

“I’m not a delicate flower,” Aaron grumbled, “I don’t need you to be gentle and-” Before he could finish his words, Washington pinched both his nipples at once then twisted. Aaron cried out, arching up as he threw his head back. 

“Fuck!” 

Washington released him, rubbing at the poor abused nubs and returning to his previous petting. 

“You asshole,” Aaron growled. 

“Don’t be rude,” Washington ordered, licking a trail over Aaron’s neck. “I’ll take my time with you if I want. Unless you feel like begging for more.” 

“Ha! Hardly.” 

“Then be quiet and let me enjoy your lovely body.” 

“Lovely,” Aaron muttered, a starry look in his eyes. Washington smiled as his heart warmed at the sight. He kissed Aaron’s cheek and nose as his hands moved back to Aaron’s nipples, grabbing them once more. He pinched hard until Aaron started to squirm, then twisted them together to force a moan from his lips. 

“Was-” 

“George,” he quickly corrected the man. 

“George. Oh god. George. George. George.George. I’ve always wanted to say that,” Aaron admitted, laughing to himself a bit. 

“Say it to your heart’s content,” Washington proposed as he rolled one nipple between this thumb and forefinger.

“I like this,” Aaron declared. 

“I can tell,” he replied as he licked over the other nipple. Aaron grabbed the back of his head and forced his head to stay there before he had a chance to get away. 

“More,” he demanded. 

“That’s no way to ask.” 

“More,” Aaron whined again. Washington sank his teeth into the nearest nipple while he pulled and pulled the other. Aaron cried out and wiggle as if to escape, but he still refused to let go of Washington’s head. 

“Yes. Yes, like that,” he praised. Washington knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but give in. He licked over the abuse nub then bit it again as his fingers toyed with the other. Aaron encouraged him with gasps and moans combined with firm demands. It was a joy to be the source of Aaron’s pleasure, but Washington had plans. He started to kiss down Aaron’s body, freeing himself from the man’s hold. He paused at the start of Aaron’s trousers before starting to undo them. 

“Finally,” Aaron muttered. 

“You’re rather impatient, sweet,” Washington noted as he pushed the trousers down, freeing Aaron’s hard cock from it’s confines. He helped Aaron out of his boots, which took some time, then threw the pants aside. 

“I’ve waited long enough for this moment,” he explained, reaching out for Washington, “I don’t want to wait longer.” 

“Waiting will make it even better.” 

“If you make me wait any longer, I’ll take care of myself,” he warned, reaching down. Washington grabbed his wrist before it could reach its goal and pinned it above Aaron’s head as his own hand wrapped around the young man’s cock. 

“You will wait, or I’ll put you over my knee,” Washington threatened. 

“Promise?” Aaron teased, fluttering his eyelashes. He squeezed Aaron’s cock until he cried in pain and pleasure. 

“Promise, but you’ll get nothing afterwards.” 

Aaron pouted at the news, then settled back against the mattress. Washington kissed his forehead, then his lips as his free hand returned to Aaron’s nipples. He teased them until Aaron’s pout faded while his other hand slowly stroked his cock. 

“Oil?” Aaron wondered. 

“Under the pillow,” Washington answered, quickly working his own trousers down. They had become unbearably tight and his cock needed some relief if he wanted this to continue. 

“God almighty.” 

“What?” 

“You’ve been blessed.” 

“Thank you,” he replied, cursing himself for the lame response. He prayed Aaron didn’t notice his embarrassment as he finished removing his trousers and boots. 

“Let me touch you,” Aaron ordered. 

“I’m not stopping you.” 

That was all the permission Aaron needed before his hands found their way to Washington’s stomach once more. He almost made a comment about how Aaron appeared to be fixated, but the words died on his tongue when Aaron ran his fingers over his aching cock. His breathing turned into a series of pants as he held still and let Aaron explore. The younger man moved with confidence as he pressed a finger tip into the head of Washington’s cock then reached down to cup his stones. 

“Next time I want you to lay out so I can touch every spot on your body,” Aaron declared, removing his hands to grab the jar of oil. 

“That can be arranged,” Washington promised. He took the jar with a kiss, slipping his tongue into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron didn’t give in as easily this time, fighting for control of the kiss until Washington pushed his legs further apart and reached between them. 

“Don’t use too much,” he demanded, “I want to feel it.” 

“Lord help me,” he muttered as he oiled his fingers. “You may be the death of me.” 

“You can’t die. Then I’ll be bored.” 

“What a shame that will be.” 

“I would have to find countless men to replace you.” 

“You say that as if it’d be hard for you to do,” Washington pointed out as he rubbed a single finger against Aaron’s entrance. He spread his legs even wider and lifted his hips to allow the finger to slide in easier. Washington grabbed a pillow with his free hand, shoving it under for better support. Aaron nodded his thanks as he sank into it. 

“This is...this is my second favorite part,” Aaron whispered, pressing his hips down into Washington’s hand. “Feeling your fingers inside me. Makes me feel....I don’t know. It’s hard to say.” 

“I can already tell how tight you’re going to be around my cock,” Washington replied, sparing Aaron from having to explain as he pushed his finger deeper. Aaron shuddered, staring at him with a dark look. This might become one of Washington’s favorite parts as well. 

“Keep talking.” 

“I can’t wait to be inside you. To feel you. I’m going to take you so well that you’ll never want anyone else’s cock again.” 

“You’re ego is showing.” 

“I’ll prove it,” Washington assure him as he added a second finger. Aaron’s patience started to run thin as he rocked his hips against the fingers. Washington tried to grab his hips and stop him, prompting a loud whine and another pout. With an eye roll and a grin he added a third finger and got serious about preparing his lover. Could he call Aaron that? Maybe not outloud. Not yet. But he could think it. That’s what he wanted. To love him. To make him feel as if he’d visited heaven for a moment. 

“Enough. Enough,” Aaron ordered, trying to push Washington away. “I’m ready. I want your cock and I want it now.” 

“You are so demanding,” Washington declared as he shook his head. He grabbed the oil to slick up his cock. “Where are your manners?” 

“No manners in the bedroom. Only passion.” 

“Wild man.” 

“Shut up and take me.” 

“I’m getting to it!” 

“Go faster!” 

“Heavens above you’re desperate for it.” 

“P-Just hurry up,” Aaron snapped, but Washington noticed his slip up. He placed himself in between Aaron’s legs and lined up his cock just right. Aaron wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss as Washington slowly pushed in. Aaron gasped against his lips and threw a leg around Washington’s waist as he continued to slowly move. Their kiss turned sloppy as Aaron became more and more distracted. Washington kept a firm grip on his hips, wanting to ensure Aaron didn’t get ahead of himself again. 

“Come on, come on,” Aaron chanted, fighting against Washington’s hold. He could feel his own hands shaking, and as much as he wanted to speed up, he kept his gentle pace until he finally filled Aaron as much as possible. 

“So tight,” Washington whispered as he kissed along Aaron’s neck and shoulders. “Nice and warm. The perfect place to fit my cock.” 

“Also the perfect place to fuck me,” Aaron groaned, rolling his hips in a weak attempt to fuck himself, but Washington didn’t let him get too much more. 

“I think I’ll just stay like this for a while,” Washington suggested.

“You better not!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you need to take me.” 

“I do?” 

“George, pl-fucking ass. I’m not going to beg!” 

“Pity,” Washington replied, slowly pulling back. The drag of his cock made them both moan and Washington almost lost his control as he gently pushed back in. God it felt so good, but he had to hold off. Had to wait for it. Aaron gasped and wiggled, trying to get more movement out of him. Washington was nearly shaking from holding himself so still. 

“Faster. Take me. Go on. I know you want to. I can tell. You want to fuck me into next week. Go ahead. Make me feel it,” Aaron kept trying to coach him into doing more, but Washington kept up his slow and grueling pace against the odds. 

“George!” 

“What are you whining about? I’m moving aren’t I?” 

“Please!” Aaron broke. Finally. “Please, please, please. Please fuck me. Please, faster. I’m begging you. Are you happy? I’m begging you to fucking take me like you mean it.” 

“That’s all you had to say,” Washington replied, biting into his shoulder as he grabbed Aaron’s legs and pushed them back for better leverage. He snapped his hips forward, knocking the air out of Aaron’s lungs as he set a new pace. It was hard and unforgiving, rocking the bed into the wall. Aaron’s cries grew louder and louder as he held tight to Washington’s shoulders. 

“George! Ah-yes-fuck! Fuck me! George!” 

Washington hissed as Aaron’s nails dug into his back, but it only motivated him to keep going. He kissed and licked at Aaron’s neck and shoulder between his own grunts, feeling the heat in his stomach grow with each thrust. Soon, praise started to spill from his lips. He hardly knew what he was saying, but that didn’t stop the words from flowing. 

“So good. So tight.

“Fucking perfect. So perfect. Just for me. Only for me.” 

“Yes, yes! For you!” Aaron agreed. Washington felt when one of his hands left his back. He grabbed it before Aaron had a chance to reach his cock. 

“George-” 

“You come when I let you and not before,” he ordered. “I’ve let you get away with enough, but your orgasm is mine to decide.” 

“Nooo,” Aaron whined, but Washington refused to release his hand. He grabbed the other one before he could try again, then kissed Aaron until neither of them could breathe. He pressed his forehead against the younger man’s as he groaned. His sounds mixed with Aaron’s along with the sound of skin hitting skin. Sweat was forming along his back and he could see it beading along Aaron’s forehead. 

“I’ll get you there, love. I’ll get you there no matter what. Focus on my cock. Feel how I’m filling you up.” 

“It’s too good,” Aaron choked, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Look at me,” he snapped. The man obeyed, giving him a blissful smile. “You’re so tight around my cock. Squeezing me so well. You’re mine. You’ll only get my cock from now on.” 

“That’s all I want!” 

When Washington felt his own control slipping, he shifted Aaron’s hands into one of his own and reached down to stroke Aaron’s cock. It was leaking precum, getting his stomach wet and giving Washington enough to use. He twisted his hand as he stroked up, listening to the noises Aaron made with each move as his hips never stopped. 

“George, George, George,” Aaron chanted his name like a prayer. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy. Taking my cock so well,” he praised as he kissed Aaron’s cheek. 

“I-I-I,” Aaron stuttered, unable to speak as his body shook. Poor man was tethering on the edge. 

“Come for me, Aaron,” Washington begged. “Come on my cock. Come like a good boy.” 

With a startled cry Aaron released into his hand. His body squeezed around Washington’s cock as his legs tightened their grip to the point of pain. Washington only needed a little longer before he slammed his hips into Aaron with a low grunt. His cock pulsed, filling Aaron and marking him as his. Washington’s arms shook from holding himself up, but he forced them to wait a little longer as he gave Aaron time to catch his breath. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Aaron announced, staring up at him with a bright grin. Washington paused at the words as shock took over. He’d been called a lot of things in his life. Strong. Handsome. Noble. Beautiful has never been one of them until now. 

“I...thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now hold me.” 

Washington laughed, nearly falling onto Aaron in the process. He caught himself just in time and carefully pulled out. Aaron gave a small whimper, his face twisting in discomfort. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes. Yes, just sore. Which is good. I want to be sore,” he promised, pulling Washington down and clinging to him with all his limbs. “I want to feel you for days.” 

“You will,” Washington assured him. “And when the soreness fades, I’ll sit you on my cock again.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“I really like you, George.” 

“And I like you.” 

“Kiss me.” 

“Always.”


End file.
